fioletowa_planetafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elfy
Elfy - rasa potężnych, długowiecznych fae, pochodzących z Zielonego Kontynentu. Są one jedną z ras Prastarej Czwórki. Bionomia Charakterystyka fizyczna Elfy fioletowej planety, podobnie jak większość fae, pochodzą w linii prostej od owadów. Mają humanoidalny kształt, ich wzrost jest tylko trochę niższy od ludzkiego, oscylując w okolicach 170 cm, zaś ich ciała prawie zawsze są bardzo szczupłe, z niewielką, młodzieńczą muskulaturą. Ich uszy są bardzo długie, do 45 cm, i spiczaste. To, co wydaje się być skórą, jest tak naprawdę szkieletem zewnętrznym. Dobry obserwator szybko dostrzeże linie styku pancerzyka, oraz okalające je zielonkawe przebarwienia. Ich twarze odznaczają się bardzo młodym, niemalże dziecinnym kształtem - z małymi nosami i wąskimi, trójkątnymi szczękami o małych ustach. Oczy elfów są bardzo duże i skośne a same gałki oczbe są złożone, fasetowe. Występują w kolorach od jasnej zieleni, przez błękit fiolet, po głęboką czerń. Nie widzą nimi zbyt dobrze, dlatego muszą wspomagać się dodatkowym zmysłem: ich uszy pełnią funkcję czółek, za pomocą których wychwytują wibracje nieosiągalne dla ludzkiego ucha. Czasami posiadają dodatkowe pary czółek wyrastających z czoła lub brody, jednak jest to cecha recesywna. W małej wnęce wzdłuż kręgosłupa trzymają również skrzydełka, jednak dla większości są one szczątkowe i posiadają jedynie charakter dekoracyjny, dlatego nie da się na nich latać. Cykl rozwojowy Elfy podobnie jak wiele owadów, przechodzą przez przeobrażenie zupełne. Przechodzą one od formy larwalnej do dorosłego osobnika. Elfia kobieta składa od jednego do trzech jaj w okresie letnim, z których wykluwają się młode. Gąsienice elfów przypominają w niewielkim stopniu ludzkie niemowlęta, nadal trzeba się nimi zajmować cały czas, a zachęca do tego ich niewinna i urocza natura. Larwy elfów pasie się na specjalnych pastwiskach-żłobkach, gdzie mogą też dowiedzieć się czegoś o świecie. Owe gąsienice rozrastają się do rozmiarów dwóch worków na ziemniaki, osiągając wagę koło 50-60 kilo, potem zaś wytwarzają wokół siebie kokon. Średnio po dwóch tygodniach z kokonu wychodzi w pełni ukształtowany elf imago, pozbawiony jednak owłosienia czy chitynowych wypustek, które wyrastają na nich z czasem. Bardzo młode elfy mogą być wręcz pomylone z ludźmi. Z czasem elfy zaczynają coraz bardziej upodabniać się do owadów, jest to oznaka starzenia. Bardzo stare elfy (koło 350 lat) odznaczają się wyraźnie wydzielonymi elementami chitynowego pancerza, często w jaskrawych kolorach, wystającymi żuwaczkami oraz zgrubieniami i kolcami w wielu miejscach. Po tym okresie elf albo umiera, albo przechodzi drugą metamorfozę (jeśli jest tego godzien), stając się elfem prastarym i zyskując dwukrotnie dłuższe życie. Zdolności Charakterystyka Elfy, niezależnie od odmiany, są zafiksowane na punkcie natury, szczególnie na aspekcie roślinnym. Są one, podobnie jak większość owadów, wszystkożerne, ale skupiają się na pokarmach mięsnych, ponieważ sama myśl o spożywaniu roślin jest dla nich dość niepokojąca. Jedynie podczas największych świąt skłonne są spożywać owoce (tylko te opadłe z drzew) oraz pić wino. Nie używają drewna na opał, ponieważ Zielony Kontynent ma dość ciepły, śródziemnomorski klimat, zaś w hutach i kuźniach polegają przede wszystkim na magii. Najdziwniej robi się, gdy miastu elfów potrzebny jest nowy budynek - niezależnie od stopnia potrzeby elfy cierpliwie czekają na jakąś katastrofę naturalną, np. powódź czy huragan, który zniszczy określoną połać lasu. Biorą to wtedy za znak od przodków i zabudowują ten teren najszybciej jak się da, zanim wzejdzie pierwsza trawa. Nie muszę z pewnością mówić o pięknie ich architektury, gdyż statystyczny elf zdolności artystyczne ma wpisane w zestaw Historia Legendarne początki rasy elfów zawarte są w epopei Taisteal Suaineach, czyli Wędrówka Śniących. W tym zawiłym i przepełnionym symbolami dziele mędrca Drathasa przedstawiona zostaje historia Dusiga (Przebudzonego), który pewnego dnia po prostu budzi się z wieloletniego snu, w samą porę, by uratować swych towarzyszy przed upadkiem spróchniałego drzewa, zwanego Di-làraich aois(Kruszyciel Wieków). Prowadzi on swych wpół-przytomnych braci po całym kontynencie, jednak nie potrafi znaleźć dla nich idealnie bezpiecznego miejsca, gdyż w każdym miejscu kilku z nich ginie. W końcu, gdy zostaje mu tylko pięciu, daje sobie spokój. Budzi czterech z nich i każe im sobie radzić, a sam zasypia wraz z piątym w wielkim kokonie. Druga część poematu opowiada, jak stworzone zostały słońce, księżyce, gwiazdy i planety, a także deszcz i inne zjawiska pogodowe, a Arachoni uciekli przed ich światłem, stając się bezrozumnymi potworami. Faktyczna historia elfów sięga tysięcy lat wstecz, kiedy to nastąpił kontakt pomiędzy Słonecznymi Elfami z południa i Księżycowymi z północy. Sławne elfy *'Quennhor Zdobywca' - słynny elfi podróżnik i założyciel wielu miast na północnych wyspach. Podrasy Istnieją trzy podrasy elfów - *'Słoneczne '(elf.Anarwedd) o pięknych, wzorzystych skrzydłach motyla i włosach w odcieniach blondu i złota. Przebarwienia na ich ciele najczęściej są jasnozielone lub pomarańczowe. Dumne, władcze i przeświadczone o własnej wyjątkowości, słoneczne elfy są arystokratami o wyrobionym guście artystycznym. Pochodzą one ze środkowej części Zielonego Kontynentu, gdzie znajduje się ich kolebka - Morthandill *'Księżycowe', (elf.Ghealawedd) o włosach białych lub szarych i prostych skrzydełkach żuka. Ich pancerz jest mocno zarysowany i zdobiony granatowo-fioletowymi wzorami. Na ogół są oni milczący i tajemniczy, nie lubią się spoufalać w szczególności z innymi rasami. Pochodzą one z północnych puszcz Hivrizmelv *'Deszczowe', (elf.Baisteahwedd) najbardziej podobne do człowieka, o długich, smukłych skrzydłach ważek. Ich skóro-pancerz jest gładszy i mniej chropowaty, a występujące na nim przebarwienia przypominają symetrycznie ułożone piegi w kolorach morza. Jest to podrasa doskonałych żeglarzy, na co składa się ich pilność i sumienność. Uwielbiają muzykę, a w szczególności instrumenty dęte i perkusyjne, gdyż kojarzą im się z wiatrem i chlupotem deszczu. Wywodzą się z południowych rozlewisk i tropikalnych wysp Lasnetz Kellur *'Arachoni' - zwani też elfami mgły lub zmroku, nie należą do społeczeństwa elfów. Zostały z niego wykluczone za używanie magii "nieprzeznaczonej elfom" oraz podejrzenia o kanibalizm. Kultura Nie posiadają odrębnych kultur czy krajów - za ich namiastkę można uważać dziewięć metropolii, w których mieszka większość z nich. Prastare elfy poddały się kolejnej metamorfozie, dlatego one same przypominają bardziej owady niż humanoidy. W elfich społecznościach pełnią rolę "przodków za życia", kierując gospodarką i zarządzając państwem. Pochówek U elfów istnieje wybór - Wieczna Pamięć lub Wieczne Zapomnienie. Wieczne Zapomnienie to po prostu porzucenie poświęconego i namaszczonego ciała gdzieś głęboko w lesie - czyni to elfi Komornik, który jako jedyny ma prawo wiedzieć, gdzie leży ciało zmarłego. Ciało to ma szansę połączyć się z naturą i zgnić. Często przestępcy skazani na śmierć zostają poddani Wiecznemu Zapomnieniu. Nie wiadomo, czy elfy wierzą w reinkarnację, ale wiadomym jest, że Zapomnienie traktowane jest jako rodzaj łaski. Jeśli skazany zostanie poddany Wiecznej Pamięci, to oznacza, że jego zbrodnie będą musiały zostać zapamiętane. Proces Wiecznej Pamięci polega na oblaniu ciała żywicą i zamknięcie go w olbrzymim bursztynie, który zostaje wystawiony w specjalnych Bursztynowych Galeriach. W ten sposób uwieczniani są również wielcy bohaterowie i przywódcy. Istnieje również inna tradycja, która dla ludzi z wysp wydaję się być nader niepokojąca, a wręcz upiorna - polega ona przedśmiertnym zdjęciu twarzy zmarłego i przerobieniu jej na ozdobną maskę. Ten, kto nałoży taką maskę, ma prawo przemawiać w imieniu tej osoby, zazwyczaj jest to maska głowy rodu. Na ciele zmarłego twarz zostaje zastąpiona wtedy złotą tarczą. Kategoria:Rasy FP Kategoria:Do szybkiego uzupełnienia